


Card Tricks

by TheChronicLiar



Series: Magic Tricks [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, Don't take Stan's wooing advice, F/F, M/M, Magic Tricks, Romance, Side Mabel/Wendy, card tricks, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicLiar/pseuds/TheChronicLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the short Magic.</p><p>Dipper couldn't take his eyes off of the man on the stage. The way he walked with the clicking of his shoes to the way his voice demanded the attention of the people in the room, it entranced him. Or at least it would if that bastard wasn't Bill Cipher.</p><p>(This is not a continuation, but a whole new story) (Old Title THE MAGIC OF WOOING DIPPER PINES)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to actually do justice to this story and redo everything and plan it out. Hopefully this goes a lot better than the last time.

                “Come on, Dipper,” Mabel pleaded as she gave her twin her best begging face as she held out the flyer in her hands.

                Dipper rolled his eyes. “No, Mabel. I’m not going to that stupid magic show!” They haven’t even been back in Gravity Falls for more than a few hours before Mabel was trying to convince him to go off somewhere with her and her friends. It was a long drive and he just wanted to sleep.

                He walked past her and over to his bed where his still unpacked bag laid on top of. Grabbing the bag, he tossed it to the floor before falling back onto the well-used mattress. He groaned as he sunk into the plushness, nearly drowning himself in the smell of dust and the scent of pine trees. It was good to be back.

                “But Dipper,” Mabel whined as she plopped down on his bed and rolled around beside him, purposely bumping into him forcefully enough to make him rock. “It’s a magic show! You like magic!”

                He sighed loudly and pushed his sister off the bed, chuckling when she yelped as she hit the ground. “Yeah, I like magic, REAL magic. This is just some conman doing a bunch of parlor tricks.” He took the flyer from Mabel’s grasp. His eyes scanned over the gold font on black paper. The words ‘Magic Show’ looked like it was written in quill at the bottom of the page, nearly taking a third of the space. At the top were a pair of gloved hands forming a triangle with a card floating in the gap. Dipper rolled his eyes again and turned over the page where it told where it was, time, admission price, and 18+.

                “So that’s why you want to go, it’s only for adults,” Dipper commented. His sister looked away and chuckled weakly. “Just because we’re old enough, doesn’t mean we have to go.”

                “It’s not the only reason,” Mabel mumbled, still lying on the floor. “I haven’t seen Grenda or Candy for since last summer! I thought it would be a great way to start out the summer…it is our last summer before we head off to college…and I really need a pick-me-up after Waddles…” She knew exactly how to play her cards.

                Pushing the guilt back, Dipper rolled away from her and onto his side. “Can’t we do it, like tomorrow or something?” he grumbled, knowing he’ll inevitably give in. He knew the news of Waddles disappearing a few weeks ago still hurt and only became more of a reality since they got back to town, but it was _weeks_ ago when she heard.

                “But it’s only for tonight!” Mabel yelled, suddenly closer. By closer, he meant right in his ear.  She nudged her brother before falling over him. “You can even tell me all the ways the magician is a fraud and I won’t complain.” When Dipper started to smile, Mabel let out a laugh and poked his cheek. “You know you want too,” she sang as she continued to poke him.

                He smacked her sister’s hand away playfully. “Fine,” he groaned, but it didn’t stop the smile pulling at his lips.

                Mabel jumped off of him, grinning brightly. “I got to get ready,” she gasped as she grabbed her things and ran out of the room. “I’m glad you’re coming!” she yelled from the hall.

                “I’m only going to prove that the show will be stupid!” Dipper yelled after his sister. He snuggled back into the comforts of his bed, hoping that he could at least get an hour or two of sleep before they left.

                “Yeah, yeah!” Mabel yelled back. “Oh! Wendy might be coming!”

                Dipper’s eyes shot open as his heart thundered in excitement in his chest. _Wendy._ It had been a while since he last saw her. Rolling to the side of his bed with a grin, he reached down and picked up the flyer off the floor. The show didn’t start for another two hours. That was enough time for a shower.

Magic

                Dipper eyed himself in the mirror as he fixed his hair over his forehead, covering up his birthmark perfectly. He was forgoing his hat and even his vest for a nice dark blue overcoat, burnt orange shirt, and dark gray jeans. “Is Wendy really coming?” Dipper called out to his sister. It wouldn’t be the first time Mabel lied about them meeting up with Wendy to get him dressed up.

                He wasn’t going to lie. Wendy is the reason he was dressing up. A small, stupid part of him still had bit of a crush on her. He knew nothing would come of it, but it’s nice to have her check him out every so often.

                “I told you-” Mabel started as she walked into the bathroom and gasped. “Dipper! You look so handsome!” She jumped up and down in her heels, giggling. She stopped and gave Dipper a knowing grin. “So, what’s got you all dressed up?”

                His cheeks heated as he gave her a glare through the mirror. “I-I just felt like dressing up,” he said, cursing himself for stuttering.

                “Yeah,” Mabel laughed out with a knowing look. She turned out of the room, snickering down the hallway, much to her brother’s annoyance. Dipper let out a sigh as he checked his reflection again. “Oh, Dipper! Wendy can’t make it tonight!”

                “Oh come on!” Dipper yelled exasperated. He shoved his hands into his pant pockets and left the bathroom. He pouted his way up the stairs to the attic. His hat was lying on the bed where he left it. Not having anything to dress up for, he picked up the hat, intending to put it on.

                Before he could even put it on, a hand reached around him at took the hat. “Yoink!” Mabel said jumped away with the hat in toe.

                “Mabel!” Dipper shouted as he glared at his sister.

                “Nope. No hat. You are _not_ messing this up,” she said as she gestured to him. “It’s not often that I get to see you dressed up.”

                Dipper rolled his eyes and reached for the hat and Mabel jumped back. He tried again and Mabel was still able to keep it out of his reach. He may be taller than her now, but it didn’t help him much when it came to her. She was quicker. “Fine,” Dipper grunted. It seemed that she was going to keep getting her way tonight.

                “Good,” Mabel said triumphantly as she walked over to her bed and pulled out the chest at the end of her bed. Before Dipper could even think to stop her, she threw the hat inside and locked the chest. She turned back to him, not even paying any mind to Dipper’s shocked face as she brushed out her clothes. “Let’s get going. I’m driving!” she exclaimed with their keys swinging on her finger triumphantly.

                “Yoink,” Dipper said tauntingly as he swiped the keys off her finger before running out the room. He held back his laughter until his sister’s outraged screaming of his name met his ears. She met him outside with her lip sticking out as she slid into the passenger seat.

                Mabel didn’t pout for long. The moment they picked up Candy and Grenda she was talking animatedly with the two. He wasn’t sure what they were talking about, he started to zone out when they started to talk about their summer plans, but it sounded like Pacifica was going to meet them there at the show, which was fine. Though, he’d rather have Wendy show up. At least then he’d have someone to talk to.

                The show was in basement of the town’s bookstore in the center of town. When Dipper pulled up on the street, he was surprised to see so many cars parked along the road. “Wow…” he whispered. He was surprised that someone even heard him.

                “Yes,” Candy started. “He is very popular. This is his fifth show! I’ve been to every one of them,” she giggled as she pushed her cat-eye glasses.

                “He’s hot!” Grenda commented in her still particularly deep voice. This caused the girls to giggle, Dipper could only groan. If this is their reason for coming to the show, it was going to be a long night.

                He pulled into an empty parking spot, surprisingly near the front. They got and before they even reached the front door of the building, Pacific met up with them, commenting on how he and Mabel looked somewhat presentable enough to be around her. That was probably a compliment. Mabel latched onto Pacifica’s arm, rapidly telling her about the things they had to do this summer.

                Showing their IDs and paying their way, the group walked to the back of the store and down a set of stairs that were dimly lit. Once they passed through the set of doors at the end of the stairs, they entered a large room filled with people chattering. There were tables placed all around a brightly lit stage with large, drawn red curtains. Unfortunately, there didn’t seem to be any open tables left.

                Dipper stood up on his toes as he looked for a table. “Do you guys see any-”

                “Over there!” Mabel said overly excited as she pulled them to a completely empty table with five seats that somehow he missed. It was kind of huge and close up toward the stage. How did he miss that? Maybe Grunkle Stan was right about him getting glasses.

                He took a seat at the far side of the round table, letting the girl sit together. They chatted excitedly, well, actually Mabel, Candy, and Grenda chatted with mildly rude comments from Pacifica every few minutes. Dipper silently listened, snorting at Pacifica’s dry humor. It wasn’t until the roar of people talking dwindled down to whisper that he turned his attention to the stage.

                Dipper turned in his seat just as the curtains dragged across the stage, opening to a sharply dressed man with an extremely tall black top hat and a gold can held by black gloved hands. The tall, lanky man moved the cane slowly to his side before he stepped forward. His dark shoes clicked across the wood flooring as he walked up to the audience. The clicking echoed in Dipper’s ears hypnotically as his eyes traveled over the well-dressed man. He wore a fitted double-breasted, twin tailed gold jacket with dark golden embroidery across the bottom in the pattern of bricks. The man’s legs were clad in black dress pants that hugged to his legs with every step. When the man stopped near the edge of the stage, Dipper’s eyes automatically rose, taking notice of the black bowtie that was neatly tucked in a white collared shirt, but his eyes rested on the man’s face. It was sharply edged by the man’s cheek bone and a narrow jawline, dusted with golden hairs. Wisps of gold hair brushed against the color of his shirt, while the rest of it looked like it was neatly gelled back under his hat. Dipper caught the man’s cerulean eye, quickly noting that the other was hidden under a dark eye patch. The man’s eye sparked with something before crinkling up as he gave a smile filled with mirth.

                The man blinked slowly before looking away. Dipper didn’t even realize he wasn’t breathing until the man looked away from him. Feeling his heart race in his chest, Dipper sat back in his chair as he tried figure out what it is about this man that set every one of his nerves on fire. Something wasn’t right about this ‘magician’. He’d probably have to read over the journals again. There was something familiar about the man that just didn’t sit right with him.

                “Welcome,” came the man’s voice. It was surprisingly higher pitched than what Dipper expected, but he kind of liked it. The man’s voice filled the room nicely to where it sounded like he was speaking directly toward you. The magician leaned over his cane and with his hand over his eyes, he peered out into the audience. “I see a few new people out there!” he continued. His eye came to Dipper’s table, pausing slightly on Mabel before stopping fully on him again. Dipper stared back and the man grinned impossibly more before blinking slowly again. What did that mean? Was he winking?

                Dipper stared at the man, confused, and in return the magician wiggled his eyebrows suggestively with a chuckle. Heat pooled on Dipper’s cheeks and the man straightened, not breaking eye contact with Dipper. “I think tonight’s going to be _fun_ ,” the man said slowly before finally looking away.

                Okay. This guy was pretty impressive, Grunkle Stan impressive. He knew exactly how to pull in the audience attention, but that didn’t mean Dipper was going to be fooled into liking this guy just because he is good looking and was charismatic. He probably has stupid magic tricks anyways.

                “Now, for the few that don’t know me, my stage name is William,” the man said. He looked around the room with a smile still set firmly in place. “I go by other names, some of you may have heard of them. Magic man, the magnificent William, the great and powerful dickwad, hey you,” as the names rolled off his tongue, he easily gain resonating laughter from the audience. “Hopefully to someone here, I’m the man of their dreams,” he teased as he rocked his shoulders while looking down at a young woman in the front row. The lady laughed behind her hand, waving him off.

                The man laughed as he leaned toward the woman and her companion and jousted his thumb over in Dipper’s direction. “I doubt I’m the man of her dream, but I am certain that the pretty little brunette in the sweater dress will probably know my real name before the end of the night,” he ‘whispered’ suggestively, causing another round of laughter.

                Dipper instantly stiffened at his words and glared harshly at him

                “Oh you scallywag,” Mabel giggled, being the pretty brunette in the sweater dress.

                “Oo, looks like I made the boyfriend mad,” _William_ teased, causing another round of laughter which Mabel and Dipper quickly yelled ‘I’m her brother/He’s my brother’ over the noise.

                Dipper grumbled as he slouched back into his seat with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Any liking toward that man vanished at that point. He scrutinized _William_ as he crossed the stage, now finally getting to the show apparently. He started out with a few slight-of-hand tricks with cards, doves, and an audience member’s gold watch. The magician even did a cheesy sawing a person in half trick with a very enthusiastic audience member. Why did they even come to this show? He could find much better things in the shack!

                “Come on, Dips, this is fun,” his sister whispered in his ear.

                “It’s not even real,” Dipper murmured back, but he did straighten more for his sister’s sake.

                “You don’t know that,” Mabel replied. Dipper was lacking in his usual comments when it came to magic shows. By now, he’d be telling Mabel every little thing the magician got wrong or how he did it, but he hasn’t said a word. Maybe it was because Dipper was too busy glaring at the man, or it could be that it was hard to see exactly how William pulled off the trick.

                “And for my next trick, I need a member from the audience,” William said as he scanned the people who quickly raised their arms. One of which was Mabel, who was practically standing in her chair, much to Dipper’s and even Pacifica’s annoyance.

                “Ah, you there. Pretty sweater girl,” William called out with that grin still in place. Dipper doubted it dropped for even a second tonight. It was off putting.

                Mabel gave a squeal as she ran to the stage. William held out his hand and helped her onto the stage.

                “Now, what is your name, if I may ask,” William started.

                “Mabel,” she said cutely as she grinned at the audience, waving at their table.

                “Well, Mabel. I’m going to give you something tonight.” He walked over to a table with a black cloth covering it. His gloved hands ran over the fabric, straightening it out. “It will be something that you have been wanting for even before came to this town.”

                Mabel gasped, she glanced at Dipper who had also stiffened. “How’d you know I’m not from here?” she questioned with forced glee as she tried to keep the wariness from her voice, but it was clear by her eyes that she didn’t like the man’s assumption.

                “You seem like someone that would have come to my opening show, age restriction be damned,” William replied easily. Mabel let out a giggle as she visibly relaxed. Dipper relaxed a bit as well, but kept a closer eye on the man. This William could read people, even if just a bit. “Now, I want you to think hard on something, anything you’ve been wanting lately. It is the only way the magic will be able to work properly.”

                Mabel grinned and nodded. “Okay.”

                Dipper smirked. He knew what she was thinking. Sparkles. This was the only town where she could get industrial sized containers of sparkles. She hadn’t been able to get her supply yet. This William won’t be able to ever guess that.

                “I want you to count down from three and when you get to one, yell out what you wanted,” William directed with his hands grasping the cloth that covered a square table a few feet away. It only came up to his knees.

                “Okay! Three!”

                Dipper’s view was blocked but a large man in front of him.

                “Two!”

                Dipper tried to move around the man, but the guy kept blocking the view.

                “One! Sparkles!”

                The man moved just in time for Dipper to see William pull back the cloth, but he still couldn’t see the entire stage because of the man in front was still blocking part of it.

                Mabel gasped with her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes stared widely in what Dipper quickly mistook for horror. “Mabel?” Dipper called out worriedly.

                “Sparkles? I could have sworn you’d say pig,” William sighed. Frowning for the first time that night.

                Dipper stood up to see a pig on stage and not just any pig. “Waddles!” his sister cried as she ran over to the pig. Her knees banged against the hard floor as she pulled the pig into a tight hug. William smiled down at the two. He took off his hat, showing off his slicked back hair, and held the hat above them. Softly tapping the top of it with his finger, a cloud of glitter fell on the two.

                Flicking his wrist, the hat rolled back up his arm before he used his shoulder to bounce it neatly onto his head. “It seems you get two for the price of one, kid,” William said as Mabel sobbed out a giggle.

                “Thank you,” she whispered as she refused to let go of her pig.

                Dipper couldn’t believe it. He dropped in his chair as he tried to figure out what just happened. It couldn’t be real. There had to be something. This man probably just knew them and kidnapped Waddles before they came to town, knowing they would come to his magic show so he could con everyone. Okay, even in his own head that sounded farfetched. Why would anyone do that anyways? What was this man up to?

                He was jousted out of his thoughts when a sniffling Mabel sat down beside him. She was still holding her pig, glitter falling off of her in piles. That was going to be a pain to clean out of the car.

                “That man has to be magic,” Mabel whispered as she snuggled into Waddles’ back. The pig snorted back as he rubbed his snout against her cheek.

                Dipper didn’t have the heart to disagree, but he didn’t agree either. He just stayed silent as he stared back up at the stage. William was back up at the front of the stage, doing another card trick. What was this man’s game?

                It was starting to get late and the show was about to end at any moment. The magician hadn’t done anything as extreme as what he did with Mabel earlier. The possible ideal of what the man had planned for his finale put Dipper on the edge of his seat. His fingers drummed across the tabletop impatiently as William finished another sleight of hand trick.

                “Now, before we end the night, I have one more trick.” Several people leaned forward in their seats. They all looked like they knew what was coming. The man held up his hands, forming a triangle over his eye as he gazed out onto the audience. “A volunteer? Preferably someone who doesn’t mind a few of their secrets found out.”

                A few arms rose, not as many as before, surprisingly. Dipper glanced at Candy and she mouthed ‘Mindscape time’. For some reason that sounded familiar…

                “Oo! Oo! Pick my brother!” Mabel suddenly yelled as she pointed at Dipper, once again knocking him from his thoughts.

                “Mabel, what are you doing?” Dipper hissed.

                Mabel just grinned at her brother’s glare. “You still have your doubts, I want you to feel it.”

                William grinned. “Well, you know what? I can’t seem to say no to you, Star. Come on up here, kid,” he said as he gestured to Dipper.

                Dipper grumbled, but stood up anyways. He made his way through the tables and up on the stage with the clapping from the audience. He tried to give the man a blank face, but that grin was making it hard for him not to glare.

                “Now,” William started as he faced Dipper. “Try to stay relaxed and don’t freak out and over think this.”

                Dipper forced himself not to roll his eyes. “Yeah, sure,” he sighed.

                “Let’s start with your name,” William grinned. Before Dipper could tell him his name, William was already circling him. His eye trailed over him, studying him. Dipper shifted awkwardly as he tried not to rub off the goose bumps that rose on his arms. He tried to focus his attention on anything other than the other’s invasive eye, but it was easier said than done. The man towered over him, making him feel that much more under his gaze. “Your name is somewhere on your person,” William muttered as he rubbed the scruff on his chin.

                Dipper couldn’t keep himself from rolling his eyes. “Really? Well, I do have my wallet on me,” he said with faked awe.

                “No you don’t,” William replied quickly, holding up Dipper’s brown leather wallet.

                “How did you…?” Dipper murmured before glaring angrily and snatching the wallet out of the other man’s hands.

                “Your wallet doesn’t have the name I’m searching for,” William continued as if Dipper’s anger didn’t bother him in the slightest. William peered at Dipper as he leaned down to his height, only a foot away from him. His eye traveled over his face, taking in every inch of it. Dipper subconsciously stepped back, William quickly followed as his eye locked on Dipper’s forehead. “Right there,” he said as he poked directly where Dipper’s birthmark was.

                Dipper’s jaw dropped slightly. “W-wha…”

                “OH MY GOSH!” Mabel yelled from the audience. “THAT IS AMAZING!”

                William grinned slowly. “I’m right?” it wasn’t really a question. “Not exactly your name, but it is something you go by like it _is_ your name,” he commented with a shrug.

                William stood back and the audience applauded, but it was all a dull noise as Dipper fingered the hair that covered his forehead. The man may not of have said his name, but he _knew_. He knew where it was. And as far as Dipper was concerned, it was his name.

                “We still have a few minutes, let’s see what else we can do,” William announced. He pulled off his hat and held it out to Dipper. “Reach in the hat and pull something out.”

                Dipper glanced at the hat and up to William’s face. The man just gave his toothy grin as he waited with the hat held out. Hesitantly, Dipper reached in. He had to stick almost his entire arm, which should be impossible, into the hat before finally meeting with something. There were a few things at the bottom of the hat. A few blocks, cards, paper…a ball of something squishy. Dipper grasped one of the cards and pulled it out.

                Before he could even get a good look at it, the magician took the card from him and looked over it. For the second time that night, the man’s smile dropped. “I don’t like this one, pick another,” William demanded as he held the hat back out.

                Dipper’s jaw nearly dropped in shock. “What? No!” he said as he crossed his arms defiantly. “I did what you told me to, you have to deal with it.”

                The man actually glared at Dipper as he put his hat back on. He held out the card Dipper drew and showed it to the audience. “The lovers!” William announced, his smile back, but it lacked the blinding brightness that it used to hold. “I’m not much of a tarot reader, I prefer my glass orb, but I have to deal with what I’m dealt.” A few snickers came from the audience. With a flick of his wrist, the man tossed the card back at Dipper who fumbled to catch it.

                “Now, my tarot cards are not like many tarot card readers’ decks. The longer a person holds it, the more likely it is to read into the person, showing an image on its surface dealing with the mean of the card,” William announced.

                Unease edged at Dippers thoughts as he glanced down at the card just as a familiar silhouette appeared.

                “In this case we have the lovers.”

                He gaped at the image.

                “Traditionally, the Lovers card represent relationships and choices. Maybe a choice about an existing relationship, a temptation of the heart, or a choice of potential partners,” William explained. “This card, though, will show what lies in the holder’s heart.”

                His cheeks flushed red at the image on the card. No, no, no, no. This can’t be happening.

                “Who holds their thoughts.”

                _CHANGE! Change you stupid image!_ Dipper’s mind screamed at he clutched the card tightly. He didn’t know why _that_ had to appear, but it wasn’t right.

                William turned from the audience and started to walk back to Dipper. “Who the holder would or already does consider a lover,” he continued.

                He begged the image to change. Anyone but that. His mind raced as he tried desperately to change the picture.

                Just as the image flickered, William took the card back, looking at it with a strained smile. “Does anyone know a redhead?” he called out.

                Dipper nearly sagged in relief.

                “Pretty girl,” William commented as he handed the card back.

                Dipper looked down at the card to see Wendy’s smiling face staring back. He’d never been so happy to see that. But now there was a new problem. He glanced to his sister to see her staring back with a small frown, holding Waddles tightly to herself. He quickly looked away, back to William. “Yeah, well, are we done here?” he voiced.

                William turned his head sharply to him with almost a cruel smile. “Not quite yet, we still have to solve the mystery girl.”

                It wasn’t really a mystery. Nearly everyone in town knew he had a crush on Wendy when he was younger, but the thought of voicing it still made Dipper nervous. “How about no?” he said weakly as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

                “Who is she to you?” William started. “Your lover?”

                “WHAT?” Dipper squeaked as his cheeks turned dark red.

                “Or maybe someone you long for?” His eye was locked on Dipper as he stalked toward him with his hands folded behind his back.

                “What does any of that have to do with this?” Dipper nearly shouted as he looked away from William’s intense stare and toward the back of the stage. He passingly wondered how long he’d be teased if he ran away now.

                “It doesn’t,” William answered simply. “It’s for my own personal knowledge, but since time is running out, I guess I’ll just go ahead and tell the audience that it is Ms. W-”

                In a blind panic, Dipper covered the other man’s mouth with his hands. “Don’t you dare,” Dipper hissed through his teeth. He could feel William smile underneath his hands before a something large and wet ran against them. Pulling his hands back in disgust, Dipper wiped his hands on his pants with a grimace. “Gross,” he grumbled as the audience laughed. William was laughing along with them, even brushing away an imaginary tear from his eye.

                Just as he was about to turn away in a hug, an arm wrapped around Dipper’s shoulders and pulled him against William’s side. “That’s all for tonight! A round of applause for my beautiful assistant!” he yelled as he gestured teasingly at Dipper. He tried to pull away from the man, but he was surprisingly stronger than he looked. He kept Dipper pressed up against his side easily.

                The stage darkened as the curtains were drawn with Dipper still stuck on the stage with William. Once the curtains closed fully, William didn’t release him, but instead his grip on his shoulder tightened. “Still have a crush on Red, do ya?” he taunted with a small smirk.

                Dipper shoved the magician away and glared at the man. “Dude, what’s your problem?”

                William stared at him blankly for a moment before smiling widely. Well, it was more like baring his teeth, but Dipper was hoping that it was a smile. “You look different,” he commented, easily changing the subject.

                “Look different? We don’t even know each other. How would I look different to you?” Dipper sputtered out as William stepped closer.

                “There’s where you’re wrong, kid,” the man stated as he stared at the top of Dipper’s head. Realization flashed in his eye before he took off his hat and reached into the dark hole. Dipper gaped as William pulled out a beat up white and blue trucker cap. William slipped it on Dipper’s head with a small smile. “That’s more like it,” he whispered more to himself than to Dipper.

                Dipper pulled off the hat, keeping his eyes on Bill. “How did you…?” He didn’t even have to look at it to know it was his hat. The same one that Mabel had locked in her trunk.

                William’s eye crinkled in mirth. He opened his mouth, probably to answer, but as he glanced at the curtain he stepped back. “Another time, Pine Tree,” William said before slipping away into the darkened part of the stage.

                Fingering his hat, Dipper stared off to where William left in confusion. “Pine tree?” he mumbled as the familiar nickname ran over his tongue. “Why would he…Bill…BILL?!” Air rushed out of him. He nearly ran to where ~~William~~ Bill disappeared when the curtain was pushed open and the bright light momentarily blinded him.

                “Hey, bro-bro! Ready to go or do you want a few more minutes with your new boyfriend?” Mabel giggled from the opening. Waddles snorted at her feet as he walked over to Dipper.

                Dipper’s eyes went over the now partially lit stage in hopes of seeing the magician. Groaning in frustration, he turned to Mabel and grasped her by her shoulders, shaking her slightly. “Bill. That was BILL, Mabel,” he exhaled.

                “Bill?” Mabel mumbled as she squinted her eyes at Dipper. “Snazzy Dorito man?”

                Dipper nodded vigorously before letting her go and pacing the floor. “He’s back.”

                “Waaahaaat?” Mabel dragged out. Even though she did it comically, there was deep worry set in her dark eyes.

                Dipper ran his fingers through his hair, digging his tips into his scalp. “I can’t believe it! I should have known,” he muttered to himself as he started to pace. There was a freaking triangle on the flyer!

                “You know what this means?” Mabel breathed.

                Dipper paused and looked at his sister worriedly. “What?” The end of the world? The worst summer ever? That Mabel was right about it being real magic?

                “He was right about me knowing his name before the end of the night!!”

                There was an audible sound of Dipper smacking his own forehead.


	2. Deuce of Clubs

                 Dipper grumbled as his sister laughed at the red mark slowly forming on his forehead. When her laughter quieted down, she started shuffling her feet. “So Bill’s really back, huh?” she asked softly, looking up at Dipper with a frown.

                Frowning as well, Dipper nodded. “I have no idea what he’s planning…” He should though. Bill wouldn’t just do this for nothing. Maybe Bill hinted at something or. He had nothing.

                Mabel rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. Even with how dimly the backstage was lit, he could easily see the disapproval in her eyes. “And how would you know anyways, Dipper?” she asked, knowing exactly how he was thinking.

                “I don’t know,” he started, rubbing the back of his head as he avoided his sister’s gaze.

                “Exactly.” Mabel’s arms relaxed and she gave him a small smile. “You don’t know. It’s not like he blurted his plan or hinted at it. Unless his plan is to woo the people of Gravity Falls with his magic card tricks,” she snickered.

                It was his turn to roll his eyes. “I highly doubt he’s trying to woo anyone,” he stated before grinning playfully. “But from how he was flirting with you…”

                That was enough to make his sister’s cheeks darken. “Oh no you don’t,” she started, wagging her finger at him. “Don’t even go there. You were pressed up against him as the curtains closed and I don’t know how many times it looked like he was going to kiss you. He was obviously flirting with you,” she ended smugly.

                Dipper pushed down the growing blush and gave her a small glare. “Tell that to the extravagant gifts he gave you! He gave you Waddles, who I’m pretty sure he stole, and gave you that glittery stuff you like. Not to mention all the flirting,” he insisted. “He was probably just trying to get on my good side so that I would let him try to woo you and since that obviously wasn’t going to happen, he tried to intimidate me by telling me who he really is. Again, not going to work.”

                “Wrong!” she yelled irate as her arms crossed tightly over her chest. “I could say it’s the other way around, but you won’t believe me.” She shook her head, causing glitter to cover the ground beneath her. “You must have seen how mad he was when he saw that card. The one with Wendy on it.”

                He stiffened and looked away. “He wasn’t the only one mad. So were you,” he blurted out before he could stop himself.

                Mabel visibly flinched.

                Guilt filled him. “Mabel, I’m sorry,” he said, holding his hands out beseechingly as he stepped forward.

                “No, no you’re right,” she sighed, taking a step back. “I wasn’t happy. I thought you didn’t like her anymore,” she stated as she looked up at him, searching.

                Dipper didn’t look away. “I don’t, at least not like that.”

                She at least looked like she believed him, though a bit warily. “Then why was she on your card?”

                “Well, about that it wasn’t a-”

                _SCREECH!_

“What was that?” Dipper questioned, automatically shifting into a defensive stance as he searched for the sound.

                Beside him, Mabel was frantically searching the ground. “Where’s Waddles?” she more or less yelled.

                He looked too and saw nothing of the pig. There was another screech and Mabel sprinted toward the sound. “WADDLES!” she called as she ran off the stage and into the back.

                Dipper ran after her, pull out his phone and used the flashlight on it. Mabel did the same and used the light to show that they were in a storage room. It had several piles of boxes, books, and junk. “You take the right, I’ll go left,” he directed. Mabel didn’t need to be told twice before she ran off, jumping over boxes as she called out for her pet pig.

                He didn’t exactly run like his twin did, but he quickly covered the large area as he looked for any sign of Waddles. His sister just got him back! He cursed as he nearly tripped over a small box as he made his way to the back of the room. Silently, he blamed Bill. Technically, it was all his fault. If he didn’t steal Waddles…

                His light flickered out as his phone died. “What the hell?” he grumbled as he hit the side of his phone. He just charged it this morning. It couldn’t have died this easily. How was he going to make it back to the stage without breaking his neck? Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he turned around and held his arms out as he began shuffling his feet back toward the stage. “Of all the things to go wrong tonight,” he grumbled to himself. He should have stayed in bed.

                Fumbling through the darkness, Dipper managed to keep himself from falling until his hands brushed against something soft. Fabric. It was surprisingly warm. There was buttons and-

                “My, Pine Tree, aren’t you handsy,” purred an echoing voice.

                He did not scream, but he did make some sort of noise as he fell back on his ass. “Bill,” Dipper growled as he glared at the demon’s general direction. He didn’t have to guess long before a glowing, blue eye shined from above him. “What do you want? Where’s Waddles?” he demanded as he clambered to his feet.

                “The pig? Shooting Star’s already found him,” Bill answered. His eye not blinking once. “Now that I answered a question of yours, you’ll answer one of mine.”

                “Like hell I will,” Dipper hissed as he turned away and walked off, not caring if he’ll run into anything.

                Before he even had a chance to run into anything, a hand grasped his upper arm and effortlessly pulled him back until he was face to face with Bill’s glaring eye. “You WILL answer my question, boy,” Bill confirmed with his voice reaching a low enough octave that it vibrated through Dipper’s body.

                Gulping slightly, Dipper tried to maintain his confidence, but that was getting harder with Bill’s eye becoming more and more intense. “W-what do you want to know?” he asked, mentally cursing himself for stuttering.

                Bill’s eye softened and so did his grasp, though he didn’t let go. “I heard your conversation with Shooting Star,” he started. “What was on the card?” he demanded more than asked. There was desperation in his voice that Dipper of the life of him couldn’t figure out why.

                “You saw the card,” Dipper answered, pushing away his confusion.

                The eye narrowed again. “I saw only what you wanted me to see, boy,” Bill hissed as he stepped forward. Dipper could feel Bill’s breath as it brushed over his face. They were nearly pressed up against each other and Bill kept leaning closer. “Tell me what was on the card!”

                Leaning back as far as he could without falling, Dipper used his free arm to push back at Bill. Bill was practically burning under his hand as he pushed at him, but Bill wouldn’t move an inch. He just pressed harder against Dipper until his arm was trapped between them. Bill’s other arm easily wrapped around him, keeping him firmly in place. “Why does it even matter to you?” he asked, wiggling in the hold.

                Some sort of grumble came from Bill as the heat only intensified. “TELL ME!” he yelled, shaking Dipper.

                Dipper whimpered softly as his legs slipped out from under him by the sudden movement. He grasped at Bill’s jacket, trying not to fall even though Bill’s arm was still firmly around him.

                “Come on, kid. Just tell me,” Bill actually pleaded.

                Dipper gaped up at him. His mouth moved as he tried to say something, but nothing came to him. Bill’s eye borrowed into him, searching just as Mabel’s had been earlier. The same desperation. Why?

                The eye shot away from him, glaring off into the darkness as Bill muttered something. Before Dipper could even ask, the arm around him disappeared and he fell to the floor in a heap. “Dammit, Bill. Why did you…?” he looked around for the blue eye and couldn’t find it. “Bill?”

                Light flooded over him and Dipper turned around to the blinding light. “FOUND HIM!” a recognizable deep voice called out.

                “Grenda?” Dipper muttered. He didn’t get an answer unless being picked up and tossed over a shoulder counted as one. “What the hell?” he cried out as he tried go get down from the taller girl. “Put me down!”

                “Can’t,” Grenda stated as she started to walk away.

                Catching a glimpse of a figure, Dipper struggled more in Grenda’s hold. “Put me down! He’s still back there!” His struggles did nothing to get him down. H quickly gave up and allowed Grenda carried to him the stage where his sister was pacing.

                “Dipper!” she called out the moment she way them. Beside her stood Pacifica and Candy, both of whom looked almost as worried as his sister.

                Grenda set him down and he muttered a begrudging thanks as he brushed out his clothes. Suddenly, his sister’s arm were around him.

                “Where were you?” Mabel asked as soon as she pulled back.

                “Got lost,” he answered, deciding to opt out telling her about Bill just yet. “Phone died.”

                Mabel gazed at him strangely before nodding. “Okay. As long as you’re alright. Ready to go home?”

                Glancing back at the back of the stage, he nodded. “Yeah.”

                The drive wasn’t long. Pacifica offered to drop Candy and Grenda off. Mabel took her up on the offer and they left. They pulled up to the Shack. A few of the lights were left on for them by Grunkle Stan. When he turned off the ignition, Mabel was ready with her questions.

                “What happened back there, bro-bro?” she asked with Waddles curled up in her lap.

                Dipper thought of a proper response, but shrugged instead. “I don’t know,” he sighed. “One minute my phone dies, the next minute Bill’s demanding to know who was on the card.”

                Mabel scratched along Waddles’ back, smiling as the pig snorted in comfort. “He knew who was on the card. It was Wendy,” she stated.

                He nodded. “Yeah, but he wanted to know who was on it before Wendy…”

                She froze, her hand held over Waddles’ back. “There was someone…”

                “Yeah.”

                “But how?”

                “Thinking really hard,” Dipper said lamely. In reality, he wasn’t completely sure how it happened.

                “…Then who was it before?” Mabel whispered as she stared at him, wide eyed.

                His cheeks heated as he looked away.

                “Dipper?”

                “Don’t worry about it.”

                “No…”

                “Mabel,” Dipper warned as his sister started to smile wickedly.

                “You didn’t,” she gasped as she practically vibrated in giddiness.

                “I didn’t know at the time!” he shouted, burying his head in his hands.

                Mabel snickered as she patted his back. “It’s alright. I understand,” she teased.

                “I hate you.”

                “I love you too, bro,” she replied as she climbed out of the car, Waddles in tow. “Don’t stay in the car all night!”

                Sagging his shoulders in defeat, Dipper left the car as well and headed inside behind Mabel. They made their way upstairs and Mabel gathered her stuff to change in the bathroom while Dipper stripped down and crawled into his bed. He pulled the journal out from between his mattresses and flipped through the pages. There wasn’t anything in them that he didn’t already know, but he enjoyed the comfort of having the book in his hands. 

                “You’re not going to stay up all night reading, are you?” Mable asked as she walked in. Her pajamas consisted of neon greens and pinks of candy on a blue background. She brushed her hair while looking at him with the mirror.

                He shrugged. “Maybe,” he answered honestly.

                “Well, try to get some sleep. Wendy just texted me about meeting up at the diner in the morning,” she said. She jumped into her bed, sighing peacefully.

                “Really?” Dipper muttered as he pulled out his phone. Still dead. “When did she do that?” he asked as he plugged in his phone.

                “Around the time I found Waddles,” she answered.

                So about the time Bill showed up. The screen on his phone brightened up and several missed texts from Wendy. One was asking about tomorrow, another saying Mabel already answered, why wasn’t he answering, is he okay, where was he, and lastly one telling him to message her. He smiled a bit and sent her a quick message, telling her he was alright and that he would see them tomorrow. He set his phone aside and closed the journal.


	3. Three of Diamonds

**Card Tricks**

**Three of Diamonds**

                Mabel was talking animatedly with Wendy as they walked into the diner for a late breakfast. The diner was nearly packed, but thankfully there was a seat in the far back booth. Dipper quickly took the window seat while Mabel slid in next to him, though her full attention was on Wendy who took the other side, stretching her legs out across the plush seat. The moment they ordered their drinks, Mabel had already launched back into gaining Wendy’s attention as she talked about their drive back to Gravity Falls. She apparently thought that Wendy needed to know in detail how at one of the restaurants they stopped at, the waitress accidently dumped hot tea in Dipper’s lap. Thus explaining why he ordered coffee instead of tea because of his irrational fear of Lazy Susan doing the same. He didn’t think it was so irrational with how many times it’s nearly happened before.

                Like them, Wendy also decided to spend her summer back in town with family. She still had a few semesters left of college, but she tried to keep her summers free still. Last year she wasn’t lucky enough in doing so and ended up only being able to come down for a week. And only half of that week was spent with them.

                The moment their drinks and plates were set down, Dipper wrapped his hands around the warm cup and took a deep drink of the bitter liquid. He only grimaced slightly.

                “So how was the magic show last night?” Wendy asked before digging into her breakfast platter.

                Dipper grumbled something rude while Mabel was quick to answer her. “It was amazing!” she gasped. “The _magician_. One word. Hot.”

                Rolling his eyes, Dipper focused on his breakfast as Mabel described last night’s events to Wendy. Just the thought of Bill left a sour taste in his mouth, though that could be from the coffee. What the hell was with that demon last night? Why did he have a body? What was he planning? He’d think that Bill would have stopped with his _plans_ by now or at least wait until Mabel and he were gone. That’s what he would do. If he and Mabel weren’t around to stop him, why not do it then? There were so many questions and no answers that seemed to fit.

                “Dude, you’re getting the crinkles.”

                Dipper’s head shot up to see Wendy giving him an amused, but mildly worried look. “What?” he mumbled.

                Wendy tapped the space between her eyebrows. “Crinkles. You get them every time you’re over thinking something and you’re definitely over thinking something,” she answered.

                “I’m not doing that,” Dipper retorted as he shoveled his food into his mouth. He nearly spat it out the cold eggs went over his tongue.

                At his look of disgust, Wendy chuckled. “You’ve been sitting silently for nearly ten minutes, Dipper. Classic sign of over thinking.”

                Forcing the food down his throat, he sat his fork down and sighed. He was over thinking. It was a surprise he even fell asleep last night.

                “What’s on your mind, dude?” Wendy asked, sipping at her drink.

                “He’s probably still thinking about Bill,” Mabel commented before Dipper could answer.

                “Dorito’s on your mind?” Wendy teased.

                Dipper flashed them both an obscene jester the moment no one was looking their way. The girls laughed as he glared at them. “I’m guessing Mabel told you all about last night, then,” he grumbled. They had a discussion before meeting up with Wendy on if they should tell her or not, but they never got to a decision. It looked like his sister decided for them.

                “Yep,” Wendy said as she leaned back in her seat and started counting off on her fingers. “Told me everything from making Waddles appear, you being called up on stage, me on your card thing-”

                “Wait it wasn’t like that!” Dipper interrupted her, his face flaming red. This was one of the things he wanted omitted from Wendy knowing.

                Wendy grinned, waving him off. “I know that, plus Mabel already cleared that up.”

                Dipper shot his twin a thankful smile. “Good, I don’t want any misunderstandings.”

                “She also told me _exactly_ who was on the card,” her grin turned wolfish and Dipper shoved Mabel nearly out of the seat, who laughed as she clung to the table.

                He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. “I didn’t know it was him! Okay?” he groaned. “I thought _William_ was hot,” he stated, begrudgingly. “Nothing more.”

                “Yeah, sure, broseph,” Mabel snorted.

                “I hate you,” he grumbled as he stared out the window.

                “What I still can’t believe,” Wendy started, gaining Mabel’s attention before she could start a fight. “Is how you got saved by Grenda. Did she really carry you out of there?”

                Did Mabel really tell her _everything_? “Yes, she carried me out,” he groaned as he pressed himself against the window. “And she didn’t save me.”

                “It would have been better bridal style, but it was nice seeing Dipper tossed over her shoulder,” Mabel commented as if it were something normal to say. “Pretty sure her boyfriend will be super jealous if he found out, but it was for the greater good.”

                “She wouldn’t have done it if you didn’t send her after me…” God this was embarrassing.

                “If I didn’t send her, you would have stayed back there with Bill for I don’t know how long!” his sister exclaimed.

                “Wait, you were back there with Bill?!” Wendy gasped as she sat back up with her complete focus on Dipper.

                Dipper bit back a curse, instead he nodded. “Yeah…”

                “Grenda saved him from the darkness that is Bill Cipher without even a scratch on her,” Mabel started, dramatically as she wiggled her fingers. “Carrying him as if he was a sack of po-ta-toes. The Mighty Grenda.”

                Wendy snorted, but turned her attention back on Dipper. “So what happened before your knight in shining armor saved you?”

                “I decided to come back to Gravity Falls, which I’m seeing was a horrible mistake,” Dipper deadpanned before snickering as Wendy tried horribly to hold back her laughter.

                “Stop being a smart ass,” she laughed.

                Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention back outside the diner. “Nothing really happened,” he answered, not exactly lying. “He just kept asking the same question and…” he trailed off as a body of gold moved pass the window.

                “Dipper?”

                His eyes followed the golden form to see a pair of black clad legs and a top hat. He knew exactly who that was. Without thinking, he shot up out of his seat and jumped over his sister and into the lane. His hands, shaking with adrenaline, took out his wallet and tossed a few bills on the table. “Sorry, I…I got to go,” he murmured before he dashed out of the diner.

                Sprinting down the sidewalk in the same direction he saw Bill go, he searched for any sign of the demon. He looked into every building and between them until he caught sight of Bill turning out of the end of the alleyway. Nearly tripping over the trash littered ground, he raced to catch up with him. He skidded to a halt outside of the alley, letting his eyes dart over the people until he spotted a yellow form THREE blocks away.

                “How did he even…” Grumbling in frustration, Dipper ran in that direction. He slipped through the town’s people easily enough and was closing the gap when Bill turned down another street. His feet nearly tripped over themselves as he rounded the corner and ran smack dab into someone. The pair of them went crashing to the ground.

                The concrete bit into his hands as he braced himself. Dipper groaned while he pushed himself off of the other as he looked at his now raw hand. “I’m sorry,” he apologized just before seeing the familiar gold jacket. “Bill!”

                The figure moaned in pain. “I’m not ‘Bill’,” a very not _Bill_ voice came from the person.

                “Wait, what?” He grabbed the person’s shoulder and rolled them over to see a familiar face. “Seriously?” he sighed.

                “Whaaaat?” Toby Determined whined as he fixed his glasses.

                “Why…why are you dressed like the magician?” Dipper asked, astounded to see the older man in such a lavished suit and, no way. He looked down at the pants to see wood poking out of the bottom. Were those stilts?

                “It’s a hobby,” the reporter dragged out. What kind of hobby?

                Dipper shook his head and stood up. He couldn’t believe he was so stupid! “Yeah, sorry,” he apologized again and helped the man up. Mabel was going to laugh her ass off when he tells her. If he tells her. He’s not telling her. “Have you seen the magician anywhere?” he sighed as he asked. He doubted the man knew, but he didn’t have much to lose after chasing the wrong guy.

                “If you’re looking for William the Magnificent, he’s just down the street,” Toby commented as he pointed behind Dipper.

                Following the finger, Dipper looked behind him to see Bill leaning against a walk. The demon gave them a small wave before turning around and walking off. Not even mentioning the weird name for the demon, he gave his thanks and started chasing after Bill again. This time he actually felt he was catching up, even with the quick turns the demon took, that was until he saw Bill slip into the back of some building.

                He strode up to the rust colored door and slid it open, wincing at the metal grated against itself. Dim lights lit what looked like a storage room that was filled with stacked up boxes with random things spilling out of them. Dolls, books, toys, you name it. It looked a lot like the back of the stage. Taking a step back, Dipper looked down the street to see it was the back of the bookshop.

                “Glad to see that you’ve finally shown up, Pine Tree.”

                Dipper’s head shot back around to face a brightly grinning Bill just a few feet away. His golden jacket was draped over a short stack of boxes. The demon wore a gold, brick patterned vest under his overcoat that hugged to his thin form. “Cipher,” he spoke with a glare as his eyes darted up to meet Bill’s.

                Bill gave a mock of a shiver as he floated back away from the other. “Oh, I just love it when you call me that.” His grin widened as he looked over Dipper. His blue eye trailing up Dipper’s form before locking eyes with him. “Why don’t you come inside?”

                Shrugging off the involuntary shiver, Dipper leaned against the opening of the door. “There’s no way that I would let myself get trapped in a building with you.” He knew from experience that going into a room with this demon meant being trapped until Mabel kicked down the door.

                “Can’t blame a demon for trying.” The other shrugged as he sat on top of a stack of boxes. “Oh, Pine Tree, it’s been too long.”

                “What do you want?” Dipper sighed. He wasn’t in the mood to hear Bill ramble.

                “Me? Want something?” Bill asked coyly as he played with the cane in his hands.

                “Obviously,” Dipper started. “There must be something. There always is.”

                “True, true,” the demon conceded. “Well, I have been wanting to see you,” Bill answered smoothly, grinning as color drew to Dipper’s cheeks. “Though, I had to wait an awfully long time for you to get out of that human institution,” he complained.

                Dipper mouthed ‘institution’ as he tried to figure out what Bill was meaning. “You mean high school?”

                Bill waved him off. “I know what I said.”

                Shaking his head, Dipper continued to question the demon. “Why are you even here? What was with that magic show? And why the body?” The questions spilled out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop himself.

                “Oh, you like it?” Bill asked as he kicked his legs out, admiring the view. “I like it too. It looks a lot better than when I got it. It wasn’t the freshest, if you get my meaning.”

                Nausea hit him at the thought of Bill taking over a rotten corpse.

                “Which brings me to what I want.” Bill jumped down from the boxes, not even making a sound as he landed. The grin had left his face as he stared at Dipper. “I need your help.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a late update. I'm sorry. I just...the plot. I had to change it. I hated it. Again. But now I got something that I REALLY like. Promise.


End file.
